ExShinra for hire
by Koril Dragonic
Summary: Vincent is kicked out of Avalanch, and Reno is living a quiet life in Midgar. This is just the begining of things, neither expected to happen. Yes, this IS yaoi! Yaoi!! RenoXVincent! Woo! *Ch 2 added!*
1. Willing to work for revenge

**Ex Shinra for hire.******

This story is the result of reading too many Weiss Kreus fics in one sitting. In spite of it being a FF7 fic! Sorry. I'm twisted. Oh, and this takes place AFTER the game, so it may be quite a spoiler-fest!! Plus, it's yaoi! I LOVE yaoi, and you can't change that! And please note, I own FF7, and all it's material!!

Enjoy!

***

Reno had long ago decided, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that him going on vacation was directly responsible for him being attacked by psycho, overly huge sword wielding, rampant jenova clones. So, rather than take a nice, calm, relaxing vacation on the beach with Elena, Rude, Tseng 2 (ah, the joy of cloning!), and Reeve, he was currently in downtown Midgar, contemplating buying a nice suit by Y.Kudo and Schuldig. Something nice and slutty… After all, today was a special day!

Why was it so special? Well, today was the one year anniversary of the death of his former employer, Rufas Shinra! Ding dong, the prick was dead! And Reno had been living it up ever since. 

Sure, he could have left the mako-choked city of Midgar, perhaps retiring in a warmer, fresher climate. But Reno was a man of the city! And the earthly delights of the red-light district were simply too good to give up. Making Reno leave the city would be like trying to make him give up smoking. Or drinking. Or both! It simply couldn't be done!

Reno smiled, and chewed on his unlit cigarette. Though a nice vest and leather pants was tempting, something across the street caught his attention. A preppy store, for certain, but in the widow was a beautiful suit… 

It was pure, shining white, with silver and pearl clasps. It looked comfortable… It was rather cheap… It was perfect! An absolute mockery of Rufas' usual white attire! He MUST make it his!

***

Less than half a block away, another person was making a life altering decision as well.

Vincent pointed at the tiny shell. The man with the cheap hair cut lifted said shell.

"Ohh! Too bad. Still haven't gotten it! Wanna try again?" He smiled oily.

Vincent glared at him. He glared at the anti-aircraft rifle behind him. He glared at his wallet. His EMPTY wallet. "…"

"What? No money? Then get lost!" 

Vincent sighed, and walked away. He really wanted that gun... But with no money left, all he could do was STEAL it. And though he wasn't a friendly person by nature, saving the world somewhat changed a persons moral standing on theft. So he simply sulked, hands in his pockets, as he headed back towards the hotel room he'd rented. Sometimes, his life sucked. Other times, it REALLY sucked. This was one of those times. He was broke, in a big city, and he'd only rented the room for the rest of the day…  He had nowhere to spend the night, and had no money… And on top of that…

***

Reno looked up, and a drop of water splashed him on the nose. Great. It was raining.

So much for it being a perfect day…

***

Vincent sighed, huddling under his cloak. It was pouring by now, and he was soaked head to toe in muddy water. He was sitting by the road side, looking for all the world like a wet kitten. His claw had seized up from being wet all day, and he couldn't open it at all. So he was leaning against the wall behind him, trying to keep his cloak above him with one hand.

He glared as another car raced past, splashing him. But it wasn't like it could get any worse for him. He was as wet as he could get, without actually going for a swim in the flooded gutters. A large truck sped past, soaking him further.

So much for that…

He sighed. He was miserable… WHY had he left Cloud and the others?! He'd never been cold and wet when he was with them… never ran out of money… So why… Oh yeah. He'd been kicked out. Rejected. Refused by the entire group… Why? Because he was a freak. An Ex-Turk. Lower than scum…  THAT was why he was currently sitting in an ally, soaked to the bone, with no money, and no weapons… Life REALLY sucked today…

***

Reno sighed. Stupid rain… Now he was wet. At least he'd changed back into his usual clothes, so his new suit wouldn't be ruined. Though he'd begged the owners of the shop so he could use the change-rooms. 

He ran down the street, carefully avoiding puddles, but wasn't paying enough attention to OTHER obstacles, and tripped over a bundle of red wool and leather-clad limbs.

"Oww!! Sonova… Watch where I'm going!" He cursed, and smacked the pile of rags.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't see anyone coming… sorry…" The bundle apologized. 

"Yeah, whatever…" Reno looked up, and came face to face with a pair of blood red eyes, and fangs.

"Gah!! Avalanche!!"

"Yah!! Shinra!!"

Both backed away from each other, realizing who they were. 

Silence had it's 10 seconds of reign. 

Vincent looked at the ex-Turk.

Reno looked at the ex-vigilante. 

When neither made a move to grab their weapon, so Reno got up, brushing some of the dirt from his pants in vain. "whatever… I don't have time to sit here, talking to you. It's pouring, and I wanna get home, and dry."

"…" Vincent sat back against the wall, his claw groaning in protest as he tried to pull his cloak back over his head.

Reno looked down at the soaked ex-Avalanche, and sighed. "Look… I have an apartment not far from here… If you have nowhere else to go…"

Vincent looked up at him, his bangs plastering themselves against his face from the rain. "… Why? Why should I go anywhere with you? What could you want with a freak like me?" He looked away, shoving the wet hair out of his eyes. "I'm not even in Avalanche anymore. I'm just a red-eyed monster…"

"I was just offering. Yeesh. No need to get all depressed on me." Reno looked away as well, to the glowing neon weapon shop across the road. ~_I need to get my weapon charged, don't I?~ He thought idly. "Listen. I'm gonna go across the street and charge my shock-stick. If you're still here when I'm done, I'm dragging your soggy ass home with me. No arguments." Without even waiting for a response, he dashed across the street and into the shop._

***

By the time Reno got out of the weapon shop, he'd expected Vincent to be gone. He didn't, however, expect to see Vincent asleep next to the entrance of the weapon shop he'd just been in.

The vampire-like ex-hero was slumped against the cold concrete wall, his cloak pulled high over his head. Though asleep, he was clearly shaking from the cold. Reno couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Well… I suppose I can't just leave him here…"

***

K. Dragonic: Ha!! A new story is under way!! And about time, too!!

Nagi: But I'm not in this one!!

K. Dragonic: No, Nagi, you aren't. Sorry, pet, maybe next time.

Nagi: But! You said you're going to do a YuGiOh fanfic next!!

K. Dragonic: …. ANYWAY… Reviews are welcome, and flames are a good source of  laughter! Both are welcome!


	2. Willing to work for friendship

**Ex Shinra for hire.**** Part 02.**

_(Conversation over coffee and TV)_

The second part of my new fic! Just how insane am I? I own all of FF7, and all of it's chocobo's! My favourite is a green I call Moron! (Keeps running against the walls of the race track… Moron.)  

So far, a few people seem to like my fic! It's so cool! To those who wish to know (you know who you are!), there will be Lemony-fresh goodness in this fic, but NOT YET! I love to mess with people far too much for that. So wait, R/R, and hope that my sadistic side doesn't decide to be stubborn forever!

ANYWAY! Please enjoy this second chapter!

***

Vincent awoke to find himself lying on a worn couch, staring at a water-stained ceiling. His head hurt, and for a moment, he panicked over the thought he may have been kidnapped. But then realized he had nothing of value left to him, and wasn't restrained besides, so cast the thought aside and relaxed somewhat. 

Now that he thought about it, he had no idea where he was, but didn't feel any threatening presences, and the only thing he could smell was coffee. Mmm… Coffee… He sat up, and, once his head stopped spinning, got to his feet. By the looks of things, whoever lived here didn't make very much money, and obviously knew nothing about hygiene. He shivered as a roach skittered across the coffee table. Coffee… The thought of coffee got Vincent moving, looking around the tiny apartment, until he found the tiny kitchenette, next to the bathroom and the balcony.

"Finally up, hm? About time. It's nearly noon."

Vincent spun around, having not noticed Reno was in the apartment at all. He reached reflexively for his gun, but remembered he didn't have one anymore. Reno just smirked at him.

"Old habits die hard, eh?"

Vincent sighed, and relaxed a bit. No gun… But Reno hadn't tried to hurt him, and it was probably him who brought him here in the first place. So no real reason to NEED a gun…

"Why am I here… For that matter…" He looked down and blinked. "Where are my pants?"

Reno just laughed, and lit a cigarette. "In the wash in the laundry room. Why? No one HERE cares what they see." With that, he sat on the couch and turned on his TV. It was actually quite large…

"You live in a dump, but still have a 23' TV? Is it stolen?" Vincent doubted the former Turk was above theft.

Reno snorted, and started flicking through channels. "No, it's not stolen. I bought it on sale. I'm not exactly poor, you know. I can afford SOME things. By the way, go put something on. You can wear anything in my room, 'cept the white suit."

After selecting a black button up shirt and a pair of fairly new black jeans, Vincent went to the small bathroom and started brushing out his hair. "You don't mind a stranger wearing your clothes?"

"Not anymore than letting a stranger sleep on my couch, or stripping said stranger and spending my money to get his clothes cleaned." Reno craned his head around and watched Vincent tangle with a knot in his long black hair. "Not like you're diseased any more than me, anyway." He smirked.

Vincent sighed, and after getting his hair under control, went to the pathetic excuse for a kitchen. "Mind if said stranger has some coffee?"

Reno shrugged. "Go ahead. You're names Vincent, right?"

Vincent shook his head and started looking through the "kitchen's" cupboards. "Last time I checked it was…" He frowned, unable to find the coffee cups in the unfamiliar apartment.

"Third from the left, above the fridge." Vincent glared at Reno, who was smirking like an idiot.

After retrieving a relatively un-chipped blue coffee mug from said cupboard, Vincent poured himself a cup of coffee, and joined Reno on the couch.

"What is this you're watching?" Vincent asked after a moment of sipping his coffee.

Reno smirked, and picked up a TV guide. "Says here it's a documentary on the rise and fall of ShinRa. About just how corrupt the government really was."

"Was?"

Reno just smirked again, and changed the channel. 

Vincent sighed. "Anyway… Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I felt sorry for you."

Vincent glared at him. "That was nice of you." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Shut up. Fine, I'm broke and I decided to sell you to a tanner. You certainly have enough leather on you." Reno crushed the rest of his cigarette, and got up. "Speaking of which, your pants should be dry by now."

Vincent watched him leave. He sipped on his coffee again, but put it down a moment later in disgust. He was getting bored. And sitting around in this dingy apartment was starting to irritate his sense of cleanliness. So he did the one thing that came to his mind. He started cleaning.

By the time Reno got back to his dingy little apartment, exactly five minuets, three seconds, and one moment later, his apartment was no longer dingy.

In fact, it was spotless. No cigarette butts on the coffee table, no worn shirts thrown across the couch, not even a dirty plate or pan on the kitchen floor! 

Vincent smiled at Reno's shock. His hair was slightly mussed, and he looked worn out, but he was clearly happy. He had an overly satisfied look on his face, like he'd just had sex with his best friend since childhood.

"Wha… How… You cleaned?" Was all Reno managed in his stupefied state. He stumbled over to the couch, and plunked down next the Vincent. Even the TV had been polished!

Vincent smiled happily. "Yeah, and it felt great! I haven't cleaned that much since I was young."

Reno just boggled at him, before handing him his cleaned clothes and whistling. "Place hasn't been this clean since… since… well, never!"

Vincent just laughed. "Well, I figured I should do something to pay for your hospitality. Cleaning is one of the few things I'm good at nowadays."

"Man… Feels like I owe YOU now… Looks like you just bought yourself a months worth of hospitality!" 

***

Vincent had been staying at Reno's apartment for little over a week, and had already decided he liked being there. For one, it was out of the cold. For another, he was actually enjoying his time with Reno. They had next to nothing in common, but they just seemed to get along anyway. It was strange. He'd gotten along with Cloud and the others, but only because they had a common goal. He'd never actually LIKED any of them that much. It was nothing like how he and Reno were getting along.

Reno was enjoying himself as well. Having Vincent around was like back when he was still enjoying being a Turk. In spite of being an ass to most people, he was a people person, and had been getting lonely as of late. One of the many reasons he was a familiar in the red light district. But for a week now, he'd avoided the sleazy streets, and had contented himself with spending time with his new friend.

The fact that Vincent was dead sexy didn't hurt, either.

***

KD: Well? Bad? Good? Pointless and stupid? Should I commit myself to the nearest padded room?

Nagi: No one is going to commit you, K. You aren't THAT crazy yet.

KD: Aw, that's sweet, Naggles, but you're a stuffed UFO Catcher prize, and your opinion of my sanity is sort of non-applicable.

Nagi: True… But at least some people are liking this one. And you even managed to up the length by nearly 500 words a chapter. That's gotta count!

KD: You're right! So, please tell me what you think, fickle readers!


	3. Willing to work for SEX!

**Ex Shinra for hire.**** Part 03.**

_(I'm too sexy for my pants… Get naked!)_

This chapter was inspired by Limp Bizkit's song, My Way. I just like that song. It has a lot of bass in it! Shut up! I'll like whatever I damn well please! 

Anyway, I have been torturing Kikinak, my muse, and he says I don't own FFVII, or anything of value at all. I listen to Kikinak, because I love him. So, I'll just sit here in my padded room and wish for more than just my insane little brain. Or at least for a less insane version, so I can write more, drool less. *Stares blankly, drooling.*

***Ch 3***

Reno awoke to his familiar splotchy ceiling, and groaned. He'd been having such a nice dream… He was president, and Vincent was serving him exotic drinks, clad only in a pair of red silk boxers, and his ever-present headband… Such dreams made Reno want to do one of three things. 1) Ravish Vincent, 2) Ravish Vincent repeatedly, or 3) Go back to sleep and just dream about things one and two. He decided the Ex-hero wouldn't appreciate being ravished this early in the morning, so decided on thing three.

Reality decided to confirm that Reno was indeed staying awake, by telling his alarm clock it was time to go off. Which the clock did, and earned a free flight across Reno's room for it's trouble. It was never too early to smash the thing. Unfortunately, the clock wasn't smashed into hundreds of silent bits, as it met with soft resistance mid-flight. It wasn't too keen on being trashed, anyway.

A golden claw crushed the beeping nuisance.

Oh well. It wasn't complaining, either way…

"Reno, are you getting up today, or not? I'm making breakfast." And his curtains were thrown open, allowing yellowish, dirty Midgar light to burst forth and blind Reno, it's personal enemy, for all the cursing he did at it every morning before he bought curtains.

Reno just pulled his sheets higher. "Are you naked?"

"No."

The sheets went higher. "Are you going to GET naked?"

"No, Reno."

"Then no, I'm not getting up."

Vincent sighed. He'd gotten used to Reno's constantly perverted mind, and paid it no attention, but it was nearing six am, and he wasn't going to wait to cook breakfast forever. So, being a very logical person, he removed what he saw to be between himself and fried eggs and coffee. 

Reno was suddenly very aware of a draft and the fact that he was face down on a very cold floor. He glared up at his bed, and was met with a smiling Vincent. A smiling Vincent who was smiling over the fact that Reno couldn't sleep on a vertical bed, let alone a vertical bed being held several feet in the air by one gloved hand, and one clawed hand, both belonging to a smiling and overly logical former Turk/hero/Avalanch/vigilantie/depressed-vampire-wannabe/whateverthehellyouwannacallhim. He was too damn happy sometimes.

"Now are you getting up?"

"Shut up. Where the hell are my pants…"

Vincent put the bed back down, and sat on it. He was a morning person, and the mornings were only times he could pick on Reno and not get an embarrassing retort. "You left them in the main room last night. You were really drunk." He smiled at the nervous glance Reno gave him. "REALLY drunk. You did a lot of talking… though I doubt you remember…"

Reno blanched. "Wha… what… I-uh… I didn't… Ah…" He stammered.

Vincent just smiled at Reno's lack of vocabulary, before shaking his head. "Iie, you didn't say anything, Reno. Just shared some of your better pick up lines. Several times…"

Reno sighed, and nearly collapsed. "Don't DO that to me. Yeesh, Vinny..."

Vincent sighed and smiled, flopping back onto Reno's bed. It was still warm… "You get too worked up sometimes. All of us have things we're ashamed of, and don't want other's to know about them, but it's not like it would change my perception of you if I DID know. Things like that only matter if you make too big a deal of them."

Reno just chucked his stuffed moogle at him. 

Vincent dodged the plushie, and stood up. "Well, either get dressed, or eat breakfast naked. It's your ass you gotta sit on, not mine." And with that, he left to start breakfast.

_~Mmm… Vincent's ass… heh.~ _Reno smirked, and got up. 

After pulling on a pair of smiley face boxers, he joined Vincent in the living/dining room, and sat next to him. In spite of Vincent's disapproving "tsk", Reno languidly lounged across Vincent's lap, and smiled up at him. Really, Languid was the only word to describe Reno today. He stretched and grinned like a cat sunning himself. He smiled and twirled a strand of Vincent's overly-long hair around his finger. One look and you could tell. Reno was in "Seduction Mode".

Vincent was reading the paper while eating fried eggs and toast this morning, but had to move his plate from his lap when Reno nearly dipped his pony-tail in the eggy/peanut-buttery goo. He'd had to convince Reno to go out and buy the eggs, as well as the bread and peanut butter. The apartment had been stupendously lacking in food. And having gone hungry for several weeks, Vincent simply couldn't see how a person could have money, but no food. So they'd shopped, and Vincent had become the designated cook.

Vincent looked down at Reno and blinked. The redhead was smiling like a cat with a mouse. In fact, everything about Reno was catlike. Vincent sighed, and dropped his paper in Reno's face. "No, Reno."

Reno pushed the paper away and pouted. "But I haven't said anything yet…"

"I know. And you aren't going to. I already told you…" Vincent got up, dropping Reno on his head in a very un cat-like manner, and leaned against the side of the TV. "I'm not going to have sex with you. No matter how hard you try, I'm not interested in you."

Reno sighed, and pushed himself back onto the couch. "I know… But you don't have to act like it's SUCH a bad idea. You know I'm a killer in bed!" He gave Vincent a lopsided grin.

Vincent laughed, and shook his head. "Yeah, a mood killer.You're such a… a sex fiend! You have the libido of a Chocobo!" He smiled helplessly. "Honestly, you're more of a pervert than ten old men combined…"

Reno licked his lips and grinned seductively. "You know you love me, Vinny! I'm dead sexy!"

*** TBC ***

Koril: Sorry for the short chapter… I felt the need to update, but this is all I had…

Vinny: We understand… It's hard to get Reno up in the morning…

Reno: Take it off!! Woo! *chained to Koril's "Evil anime bishounen plushie" box.*

Vinny: Keep it in you pants, Reno, the smut is on its way!

Koril: Indeed! Soon… Very soon… But not until I get some angst out of the way!

Vinny: I don't wanna be angsty… *sniffles*

Reno: Hell yeah! Angst is a great way to get Uke's in bed! 

Koril: So, expect angst and sex in the next chapter! But, be prepared for senseless fluff as well! The next chapter is gonna be a long one! Er, it'll take a while to write…

Nagi: K, you're just being lazy again…

Koril: SILENCE!!

Press da purplie button, and tell this psycho what's on your brain! Saves her from cutting you head open and finding out for herself!


End file.
